Talk:Star Trek (film)/Archive 2009
About: To accommodate the influx of discussion on the pending feature film, older discussions for this talk page can be found in the 2006, 2007, 2008 archives, and 2009 archives (pre-release). Post-release discussion * See: Forum:Star Trek (film) - SPOILERS - Where to place new information (post-release discussion) Removed from article In the "references to previous episodes and films", I've removed this: :*When Spock and Sarek talk in the transporter room, the number and letter on one of the doors is M-3110; the numbers add up to 5, possibly an indirect reference to the M-5 supercomputer. This seems like way too much of a reach to me. What do others think? —Josiah Rowe 04:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I agree. I think that its just a coincidence IndyK1ng 04:55, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Admiral Archer's beagle Is there anything going to be put in about the reference to admiral archer and his dog. More than likely its supposed to be a reference to archer from enterprise seeing as this dog porthos was also a beagle :The film's writers have confirmed that this is a reference to Enterprise, but there's some dispute over whether the fact that it's a reference (out-of-universe) also means that the "Admiral Archer" mentioned is Jonathan Archer or not. At the moment, there is a page for "Admiral Archer" at Archer, and there's a note in the "Background" section of Jonathan Archer. There's some discussion about how to handle this at Talk:Jonathan Archer#Scotty and Archer's Beagle, Talk:Archer and Talk:Porthos#Admiral Archer's beagle. —Josiah Rowe 20:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) References to previous Star Trek episodes and films, and other media This entire section needs to be removed or reedited. Too many "might be", "may be" and other "possible" type references without incites. — Morder 13:26, 11 May 2009 (UTC) That's not that unusual, but here's one everyone seems to have missed. 47 Klingon ships? Yeah. Graptor 00:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Personally I think the outpost looked like a DHARMA Hatch.- JustPhil 00:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) How Time Travel Changed The Way Starfleet Makes Bridges So we all noticed the much more graphically-oriented bridge design. Technical readouts on the main screen instead of just camera shots, Scotty's eyepiece, Chekov's easy-to-read sensor HUD - it's wonderful! But why didn't they have those things in the "Prime" universe? Very simple. Necessity is the mother of invention. In the Prime Universe, no insane Romulan killship from the future emerged from a black hole randomly and destroyed a Federation ship only to disappear into the night for almost three decades. And when nothing happens... no one reacts! UNIVERSE PRIME: The designers of the USS Kelvin believed their design was suitable for the universe they were living in. It was not exactly costly to produce, and it completed all of its missions. More ships were commissioned based on this design, with simplicity of interface and an emphasis on scientific analysis at the core of its construction. The turreted guns put on the vessel were never used, so they were phased out of later models. Not until Captain Kirk encounters the Romulan Bird of Prey and the Klingon Cold War starts does Starfleet realize the military necessity of their vessels. However, even based on the Kelvin's design, Starfleet Operating Systems, targeting software, and phaser strength are all more than a match for their galactic neighbors at the time. UNIVERSE SECOND (or Abrams Universe): The designers of the USS Kelvin were sent back to the drawing board when their vessel was destroyed. Obviously the Federation's neighbors were more technologically advanced than previously believed, and the Romulans pose a greater threat than ever imagined. In reaction several new technologies are proposed by Starfleet Command: improved turreted phaser systems, graphical scan interfaces that require less training to operate due to the high propensity for Senior Officer mortality in battle, improved nacelle design to avoid collapse under key stress points, tactical readouts on the main screen through unified sensor grids, and in improved cooling system for the main plasma relays to avoid overheating when exerting more than %100 capacity. All of these sudden necessities redefined the way Starfleet thought about building ships. Now, when I saw the movie, I thought this was OBVIOUS. I mean, this is the point of the opening scene, no? To account for EVERYTHING that is different. And it does! Really! Just think about it! I don't think this is fan speculation. This is common sense! -- 16:07, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :I am glad this works for you. Do you think this also explains why the new movie is just a recycled Hollywood plastic hollow third-grade comic bookish piece of crap with no substance or soul to it whatsoever?—Eta Carinae 17:17, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::This page isn't a forum to discuss timeline changes or film quality (see and MA:NOT). Please keep comments to what should and shouldn't be placed on this page.--Tim Thomason 18:48, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I understand and apologize. I am in the process of burying something that is very dear to me, and could not control my rage outburst very well after having watched the "movie". Fell free to delete this thread altogether; I won't take any offense. Best of luck with the rest of Memory Alpha.—Eta Carinae 19:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC)